Roommates
by LIGHTOFLOVE
Summary: kagome is 17. her father dies leaving her to have her own life and his company. but can she survive her room mates? just up dated. will not up date any more till i get reviews.
1. a new beginning

* * *

Proligue: moving

_**italized words are thoughts**_

* * *

Kagome Higurashi is a 17 yr old girl that has just became president to the largest company in japan because her father (the owner of the company ) just died. Kagome's

limo pulled up to her mansion. She could not stay in her house anymore due to the fact that she was the last of her family. Kagome had all her stuff packed and moved into an appartment in Tokyo, not Nagoya her home town. Kagome walked up to her appartment building ready to see her new home.


	2. roommates

**

* * *

CH.2 : ROMMATES**

sry i havent updated i have been going through alot lately but im updating now at least i will make up for it

* * *

"speech" 'thought' action :scene change: ))))))))flash back((((((((((

After hours of riding in acar she steped out to look at her bew house It has to many rooms for just her so she is going to rent them out. After she finished un packing she made flyers and hung them around town. It was still sumkind of break at her new school

was good for the next few days.

:two before school starts:

knock knock Kagome woke up and noticed the knocking (duhh it woke her up) and went to answer the door.When she answered she saw 4 people . 1girl and 3 guys (hint hint) "ummm hi who are you" the girl pushed past the guys and shook kagomes hand. "Hi im

Sango this is Sesshoumau,Inuyasha, and Miroku. we're here cuz of this" sango handed the flyer to her . "Ohhh ok come on in. Are all of you wanting to rent." "yes""oh and by the way im Kagome, the rent is 200 a month a room and help with utilities and groceries an.."

"why just 200 a month dont u need more than that for this house " (guess who) "well .. inuyasha is it.. " nod "i already own the house

so i guess it dont matter" "feh" "anyways just look around and tell me if u wanna stay"

:20 min later:

(sango) "we'll take it" 'ok, so when do u want to move in and do u eed any help " hows tommorrow , and sure then me and u can become best buds" "umm ok" "heres my number and address be there at 4" "in the aftertoon isnt that a lil late" umm no 4 in the morin" "WHAT" 'shes nuts' "ok w/e iull be there" they all say bye wit the exception of a feh from inu and nuthin from sessh.

kagome decides to go racin tonite so she gets ready and leaves for the place she was told about (still thinkin of a could place for races need a lil help plaease/ if u will) once she gets there she signs up and notices the kid taking wadgers is about 14 sooo... couriostity killed the cat. "umm how old r u kid?" "18 why" "no really how old" "14" "how r u takin wadgers" "im really smart' "ok w/e whens my first race " "you'll have to start at the bottom so in 45 min" " ok thx" (i need alil help with the races and bikes if u will )

she raced 3 guys and won every race after that she went home took a shower and slept till 4am which was 2

* * *

a/n:

sry i havent updated i will i have three or 4 chs. done and posted by tonite

please review

its that lil button

down

down

keep goin

ohh there it is!


	3. the move

**Ch.3 the move **

**like i said more up date and i dont own inu and co. so no sue**

**ok heres ur story**

* * *

:on the way to sango's :

ok turn here and here house is "aha ha here it is"

she got and saw sango st the garage and went out to help her. "hey watcha doin" "haha very funny can u help me with this " " yeah sure " she took sango's box and put it in the moving truck she rented "so lets get the stuff in here "

:4hrs later and on the way to kags:

"sooo wat room u want ' "umm i think i like trhe purple room" ohh thats next to mine" 'kewl' "ohh wow really i luv it then

:kags house :

they saw the guys already movin in so they stoped and got out

:12 hrs later and a house filled with new unpacked people:

kag and sango were chating while the guys finished theirs rooms and/or showers

'hey kag do u know when this holiday is over ' "nope not a clue" "so we could be missing school right now" "yup"

both "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "OH SHIT HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN " "ill call the school" "ill get on line " ' ok"

'wat the fuck is goin on " "we might be missing school" "god u wenches are stupid its summer break"

both"huh" 'ohh yeah i member now' "ok thx inu" "feh"

"ok lets get sum sleep ' " i aggre"

:they all go to sleep and never ever wake up MUWAHAHAhah(cough cough)aha kidding:

* * *

**ok ill up date sum more in 10 or 15 min so please look down**

**down**

**down**

**slap pervert not like that**

**down**

**yup there it is u see it **

**press it and review**


	4. shopping

**Ch.4 shopping!**

**like i said im reviewing ok well thx **

* * *

**:story:**

**that mornin kagome woke up to yelling down stairs so thats were she went**

**:down stairs:**

**hey wats going on" "nuthin just sess and inu are at it again" "wat did inu do this time" "im not to sure ask roki" "hey roki wat did inu and fkluffy do?" "idk ask them " "ok" kagome got up and went to the brother sand pulled really hard on their ears. "wat happ"**

**"nuthin just sess her e bein a jack ass " "same goes for u lil brother" "yea yea w/e"**

**'im hungry' (its boon) "hey im hungry " "ok kags wanna go grab a bite to eat" "sure sango but can we go shopping ' ';ofcourse"**

**:the mall:**

**hey how bout chinese" "sure kags lkets go" **

**after eating they went to hot topic and bought 5pairs of pants 15 shirts 5shorts and 5 skirts each **

**sango bought 10 tongue rings so kags just had to wonder since her tongue isnt peirced "umm sango wat r those for" "youll see ' i also need 12 pairs of ear rings and 8 eyebrow rings and 8 bellybutton rings' now come on' 'were are we going" "youll see now come on" **

**:about 10 mins of walking later: **

**"ok were here kags " "umm a tatto parlor ' "yup now come on "**

**

* * *

**

**youll see the surprise next time soo just wait**

**oh yeah and go downn**

**yes again**

**there do u see it... u dont ok well go down summore**

**ok there it is do u see it now ... ok u do ...well press the button duh...**

**ja ne**


	5. preview

**Ch.5 secret surpeise (for kagome)**

**oh and this will be a sess/kag or inu/kag plzz vote**

**and san/mir or san/oc ok thx oh and i dont own inu and co.**

* * *

**:after leaving the mall:**

**"so how do i look sango" "you look great kag the guys r gonna flip (this is 2 weeks after the move but 40 min after shopping spree)" "same for u now we need to go get her hair done (sry for the girl sounding thing)so the look gose together" n n"ur right lets go" "alright'**

:on the way home from hair place:

"i wonder wat the guys will think me to now lets get home"

* * *

ok thats all im giving u its a preview to go with my a/n

im going to update alot mor tonite soits gonnn jump from 1 ch to between 7 and 15 chs. ok

well review

ja ne


	6. surprise

**ch.6 surpise**

**ok sry about the preview the thing my comp was issues but now its working so tghings are good so i want more review and i still need help and i really want yall to vote ok thx well ill talk to yall some more oh and if any one has any questions or ideas just email me at and i will do my best to answer ur questions or put in ur ideas oh and if any one wants to be in the story email me why , what u will do in the story, looks name personality and all the crap well heres ur story **

**i dont own inu and co.**

when kag and sango got home and opened the door they heard every one eating so they put their stuff up and went down stairs. sess and inu had thier backs turned but roki was trying to walk out hwen he noticed them he shouted " oh my fucking god WHO THE HELL R U" at this the guys turned around and just stared and started and stared " ok we're not a picture book u know"

"i like it the wenches did alright" i also think that brother' "i thjink its awesome look at your hair and those peircing are great WOW"

dinner was amuysing after that they watched tv and fell asleep on the couch. kag and sango laying on each other (not girl on girl unless u want it)

the guys each asleep sumwhere different.when they woke they showered and stuff and got ready for the day.

sango and kagome went to go get something to eat while the guys said they needed the house so they left

"hey kag wat u wanna eat" "idk u pick" "umm how bout subway" "ok"

asfter subway they went to the movie store and got some movies and snoacks cuz the guys asked them to before they left

they got texas chain saw masacar, who framed rojer rabbit , evil dead one and 2 and the army of darknes (the best trilogy in the world), they also got hitch , becool, and the rundown (the rock ius so hot)

while they were walking to the door they noticed it was all dark "i wonder wats going on " "hmm idk" when they walked through the door they were surprised by the noises and screams of happy birthday 'omg its my birthday' thought both girls

"so sango r u surpriseed " "um yeah THANKYOU" "THANKYOU" THAT NIGHT THEY GOT TRASHED

ok well that was my update so u know vote on parings and yeah

down

down

there it is i think

waiut no thats no

no not that

that!

ok press and review

ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

**ch.7 a hangover from hell**

**ok heres my last update for the night **

**damn 7 chs.**

**in 1 hr damn im good**

**so u know vote on pairings sess/kag sango/mir , san/oc /san/inu, kag /inu wat do u want ok well tell me and i still need help if u dont mind**

**ok well on with the story**

**kagome woke up with a killer hangover she heard a knowck on the door and some one answer then sango screamed**

**really really really loudly**

**'omg wat is it'**

**kag went downstairs**

**she saw souta at the door with jasmine **

**"OMG JASMINE" "yaya yay sis here she is just dont notice me ur own brother"**

**"wat the fuck is goin..whos fucking snake is that its awesome"**

**"jasmine cum here baby" said kag as she reached out**

**hissssssssssss jasmine crawled onto her arm and around her neck**

**"thats it baby"**

"damn kags u like snakes ' 'um duhh thats why shes on me"

" soo u wanna hold her" "sure" he tried to go near her but she tried to attack

"hahah" "wats so funny fluffy'" " the snake " jasmine slithered onto the floor to sess then up his leg and around his waist arm and neck (ohh did in mention this snake is based off of mine jasmine an albino boa constrictor already 7 or 8 nfeet shes so cute)

"awwwww look fluffy she likes you and she usually dosent like people ' "how many dose she like " "inclkuding u 3"

well next time will be alot better ok well

down

down

down

do u see it

no

now

ok good now press and review

ja ne


	8. good mornin

**ch.8 good mornin**

**ok im updating i think im gonna try to update everyday or every other day u know soo my story will probally be really long so yeah oh still waiting for the votes on pairings so hurry it up **

**also im wonderin if anyone will help me with my spellcheck and stuff i think its called a beta reader**

**im not sure but i could use the help anyways**

**if u want in the story i'll add u in i dont mind addin 20 or 30 more people the more the merrier right?**

**sooo i think im gonna start with my story oh and pairings so far for voting **

**san/sess - 1**

**san/inu - 5**

**san/mir - 5**

**kag/inu - 3**

**kag/sess - 10**

**kag/oc - 2**

**san/oc - 8**

**san/and one of my readers - 4**

**kag and one of my readers - 3**

**kag put jasmine up and woke up to sumone yelling "shes out of her cage help me"**

**kag thpught it was sango so she went downstairs and found it wasnt sango at all but miroku**

**"hahahahahahahaaha" from whole house sept miroku**

**"hey stop laughing and help me shes a killer" **

**"no shes not" "i agree shes cute cute" "shut it fluff ball"**

**"w/e"**

**:2 weeks later 1 week before school:**

**hey wats our school like ' kag wondered so she asked but wat she got wasnt wat she xcepected "idk" from evryone**

**"yall need help"**

**"we know" "soo wat yall want to do?" "we need to get our uniforms" "true" sooo everyone went and got their uniforms **

**:2hrs l8r:**

**as kag was walking to the food court she was deep inthought of wat happened that morning **

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;flash back : earlier that morin;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**sesshomaru came out of the hot shower in nuthin buta _REALLY REALLY SMALL TOWELL _ (THATS RIGHT ... DROOL...) as kagome went to the knob to take her shower**

**'oh my fucking god he so hot' **

**'i wonder wat shes thinking ' **

**"like something u seee?""**

**"huh why do u say that " "cuz uve been staring at me for 5 minutes "**

**"ohh well sry" she blushed just a lill**

**"soo... can i ask u something" **

**"sure fluffy" **

**a/n ohhh cliffe so wats gonna happen oh and if anyones wonderin here are the ages**

**kag-17-softmore**

**san - 17 - softmore**

**inu - 18 (well probally older cuz hes hanyou) - senior **

**sess - 18 (probally older cuz hes demon) - senior**

**miroku - 18 - senior**

**shippo - 14 softmore (hes really smart)**

**anyways ill up date soon so ja ne**

**down **

**down**

**do u se it ... no ok well keep goin**

**down **

**just a lil more**

**ok there it is press it and review thx**


End file.
